Someone's Watching Over Me
by Tattered Hope
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya teaches in the slums of a city, and falls in love. KxS character death


A/N- I decided to write this because I'm just in that sort of mood. The very emotional, sappy, cry your eyes out sort of mood. So on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I'm writing this story solely for entertainment. Nothing more.

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I grew in the slums of my city. Not a pleasent place but home nonetheless. Besides not everyone down here was bad. In fact alot of people were very sweet. Like my father. He wanted to open a small school down here for children who couldn't afford proper schooling. He also taught self defense classes. I always looked up to him and tried to make him proud of me. But one day, when I was still just a young girl, he was killed by a group of thugs. I never understood why he was killed that day, but I knew I'd never see him again. He was gone. I was tooken in by my neighbor, an elderly man who my father befriended. The school and self defense class dwindled to nothing. Mr. Gensai was able to send me into schooling with his retirement money.

Now I'm back, seventeen years old and teaching children from five to eight basic kindergarten level things. Such as the alphabet and basic math. But there is one young man, Sanosuke Sagara, who I am privately tutoring. He was my fafther's student, and wanted to continue his education. He was nineteen and only now starting short division. But he was quite attractive. He wore loose jeans on his narrow hips, and some sort of t-shirt normally. His chocolate hair stuck up in odd directions, and his eyes almost always shone dispite his current situations. And I was beginning to like this man very much.

"Kaoru? Hey, Kaoru, you alive in there?"

A banging came from my apartment door. I stood up wrapping my blanket around me and opened the door. In barged Sanosuke, looking quite irritated. I graoned and walked back to my bedroom. I plopped down the bed and buried myself with pillows and blankets. I felt weight settle on the bed and knew what was coming next. The covers and pillows were ripped from my bed, save a thin sheet I used to cover my lower half (I was wearing a nightgown that was a tad too short).

"Kaoru! Com'on. You said you would come with me today. All my friends are really excited about meeting you." Sanosuke began shaking me hard trying to get me up. After a few minutes I gave in. Tonight was the festivle. I had promised Sanosuke I would go and meet his frineds.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake...sort of. I need a shower." I stood up straightening out my nightie. I heard a whistle and proceeded to throw a hairbrush at Sanosuke. I picked up the tradtional japanese outfit Sanosuke had gotten for her. "What're are you wearing, Sanosuke?"

"Kenshin has my clothes. I'll change when I get to his house." I nodded and headed into the small bathroom. I took a fairly quick shower not bothering with washing my hair. I put on my under robes then walked back out to Sanosuke with the rest of the outfit. "Umm..Sanosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need a bit of help..." He laughed and walked over to me. "Alright, it's Sano to the rescue." He took the remaining clothes and laid them out on the bed. He picked up the skirt and began wrapping it around her waist. He then adjusted the length until my ankles just showed and tied it off with a thin string. Next he picked up the yukata and a thin length of cloth. He had me put on the yukata, much like a coat and tied it closed with the cloth. He then picked up the obi and string. He wrapped the obi around my waist about three times and tied it shut with the string, making sure the bow in the back was just right.

"There you are, Kaoru. All pretty and ready for the festivle." He turned me around so I could see myself. My eyes widen some as I looked at the kimono. At was a midnight blue, my hair almost blending with it, and it had small pink cherry blossoms rimming the hem. The obi was white was midnight blue stripes on it. I jumped some as I felt Sanosuke messing with my hair.

"Sanosuke?"

"It'll be hard for you to do your hair in that. I'll do it for you, okay?" The way Sanosuke spoke, almost made me blush. it was like we were dating. He brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail, tying it with a blue ribbon. "There now all you have to do is your make-up. I have some shoes in the car."

"You have a driver's lisense?" I began taking out my make-up, carefully outlining my eyes with black eyeliner. I just finished with my eyeshadow, I choose a light blue with small sprakles in it, when he replied.

"Well yes and no..."

"What do you mean yes and no?" I picked out some lipstick and stuffed it along with the rest of my make-up into a small bag. I then took some money and stuffed it in as well.

"I can drive really good, but I've never taken a driving test." I looked up at him wide-eyed. "What? Kaoru most of the people around here don't have driver lisences. Including that Gensai fellow you lived with for a few years."

"Oh. Well okay, let's get going then." I smiled brightly and hooked my arm with his, a habit we both got into doing. We walked to his car and took off down the street to Kenshin Himura's house. Sanosuke spoke often of Kenshin, mainly good things but there were some horrible things. Like one conversation they had about a year ago...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Sanosuke? What's up? You look really upset about something." I opened the door to see a very distraught Sanosuke leaning against the wall.

"Kaoru it's about Kenshin. You think I can come in?" I nodded and moved so Sanosuke could entered. He took his usual place on my sofa and I sat down next to him.

"Kenshin? You mean that red-head you always talk about?"

"Yeah...Kaoru I think he may be in danger..."

"What! Why would he be in danger?" I scooted closer to Sanosuke. He had always told me how kind and friendly Kenshin was and how he was like brother to him. How could _that_ Kenshin be in danger?

"You know how I always talk about him and stuff?" I nodded. "Well I left out a few details."

"Like?"

"Like he's also Battousai."

"What? You mean the one they call a demon. Surely you must be mistaken."

"I wish I was, Kaoru, I really do. But I'm perfectly honest. Kenshin is Battousai. I met him a few years ago. When I went on my whole gang member killing spree." I remembered him telling me about that. How he wanted to kill every gang for the lost of his step-father Souzo Sagara, and how Kenshin had helped him when he got beat up pretty bad. "I was fighting Kenshin, knowing him only as Battousai. Well he met up with an old enemy. I'm pretty sure I told you about Saitou Hajime. "

"Yes you did..."

"Well he and Kenshin got into a fight. Kenshin returned to Battousai. Luckily they stopped before anyone was seriously injuried. But Kenshin is staying with me, he needs to hide from the police for a few months. So I may not show up for classes as often. I'm sorry." He stood and left without another word.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"-ru? Kaoru!" I was jumped out of my thoughts as Sanosuke shouted my name. We had arrived at Kenshin's house, two other cars were parked outside. "Com'on. It looks like Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko and Megumi are already here." I got out of the car and put on the geta shoes Saonsuke pointed out to me. For someone who lived in the slums, Kenshin had a pretty decent house. He apparently fixed up the dojo my father taught self-defense classes. It didn't like it did back then, but Kenshin had done a pretty good job. We both walked up to the house, I was really nervous. Sanosuke knocked on the door and a small young came bouncing to the door and opened it.

"Sanosuke!" She squealed, not yelled, squealed. I flinched and had to laugh at the expression on Sanosuke's face. "It's you! You came!"

"Yes Misao. It's me, I came." He looked like a cornered mouse. Until he saw me. He pulled me over by the arm. "Misao, this is Kaoru. You know, the one I told you about. She's around your age." I glared at him and he laughed.

"Wow. So it's really you. I can see why Sanosuke constantly talks about you. Oh! You probably want to meet everyone else. Come in. Come in." She turned and ran into the house. "Everybody! Sanosuke's here with his new girl!" We both blushed hearing Misao and walked into the house.

We walked into the main room where everybody was sitting. They were all dressed into traditional japanese outfits. Misao wore an old ninja's oufit. It was a dark blue lined with a lighter shade. Her hair had been braided and it reached well past her bum. Aoshi wore a simple white kimono, like something you would find a person midetating in. Megumi wore a plain green kimono, but the obi was vey elabroate. A landscape of how Tokyo would have looked back in the Meiji era was sewn in. Apparently she makes kimonos, including the one I was wearing right now. The youngest one, Yahiko, wore a dark green hakama, with a earthly yellow yakata.

"Sano, I'm glad you made it. I just finished getting out your outfit." I turned around, as did Sanosuke, to look at the owner of the voice. He was short, around my height, and had fire red hair that reached his waist. He had soft violet eyes, although there were subtle flecks of gold in them. He wore an outfit similar to Yahiko's, but the hakama was white and the yutaka was a sort of pinkish red. Over all, you wouldn't expect him to be the type to kill anyone.

"Kenshin. Thanks man I owe you." He smiled and walked up and gave his best friend a tight hug. "Oh, right. Kenshin this is Kaoru."

"Good evening, Miss Kaoru. Sano has spoken very highly of you." He smiled. "Sano, the clothes are laid out in my room we'll wait for you.

"Okay, be back soon." Sanosuke walked away disappearing into a hallway. As soon as he left everybody looked at me. The first one to speak was Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru I hear this use to your father's school. Am I right?" I nodded to nervous to speak. "It's a very sturdy building. As you can see I was able to fix it up a bit, though not much."

"Hmm...so you're Kaoru? I don't see why Sanosuke likes you so much." Yahiko had moved to stand infront me. Now he was looking up at me studyig my face.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're so...so...ugly!" He laughed and scampered off, me close on his heels. I caught as soon as Sanosuke entered the room. I almost dropped the body I was currently lifting by his collar. Sanosuke looked amazing. He were a manily white outfit. The pants were tied off and stopped about an inch above his ankles. He were a white jacket, with no shirt on underneath I might add, with a symbol of aku, evil, on the back of it.

"Kaoru, you might want to close your mouth before the birds nest in it." Megumi said quietly from her place on the floor. I blushed and closed my slightly parted mouth. I didn't know I was staring at him. He just laughed.

"Well guys, off to the festivle."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The festivle was wonderful. It was just like an old Japan. They had tranformed The Cherry Blossom Park into a small japanese village. There was even a beef pot shop. I had I blast. I kept dragging Sanosuke here and there, smiling as I saw different hair pieces and ribbons. That's when I saw a long thin red one. I kept looking at it and finally bought it. I turned to Sanosuke holding it up.

"Sanosuke, look! Now you can keep that hair tamed a bit. Kneel down so I can put it on you." He smiled and leaned own some. I tied it around his head, pulling some brown bangs out of his face. It looked great on him, and somehow finished off his outfit. I held up a mirror to show him how he looked.

"I look goofy in this thing." He reached behind his head so he could take it off but I slapped his hand away.

"Oh no you don't. I think it looks great."

"Well fine. I guess it's okay." He mumbled somewhat.

"Oh Sanosuke! Look they're setting off the fire works!" I looked up at the colored filled sky, smiling and flinching at each blast of color. I was shaked out of my trance as Sanosuke dragged me to the small pond. He stopped at the edge of it and sat down, motioning for me to sit as well. I did and watched as the fire works were relfected in the water. I barely noticed as Sanosuke scooted closer to me, or when his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Kaoru..." I looked up at Sanosuke smiling, but blushed as I realized how close we really were.

"Yes, Sanosuke?" He moved closer, completely closing the distance between us. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Kaoru..." It was so soft I barely heard it. "I've loved you since a saw you at your father's school." I looked up at him and my blush deepening as I focused on how close his lips were to mine. And before I knew it, they brushed against mine. Sanosuke pulled back and smiled at me, blushing as well.

"Sanosuke...I love you too." I pressed my lips against his, and slid my tongue along his bottom lip. I smiled as his tongue came out to touch mine. But the kiss was broken as Yahiko and Megumi came running towards us.

"Sanosuke! It's Kenshin! Saitou is here and is picking a with him. We need your help." Megumi spat out. Sanosuke was on his feet and running to where the pair appeared before she could finish. i stood up and ran after Megumi and Yahiko.

When we arrived, there was Kenshin, with Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, and Sanosuke right behind him. Me and Megumi stood on the side lines, watching the stare down between Kenshin and Saitou. Before anyone knew it, they were both at each other's throat's throwing punches and kicks anywhere they could. That's when I noticed Kenshin's eyes, they were gold, completely. Kenshin was Battousai now. Somehow, Saitou got the upper hand and was able to throw Kenshin off of him and knock him out in the process. Sanosuke ran over to Kenshin and kneeled down next to him, shaking him slightly. Aoshi, in the mean time, had attacked Saitou, but in his outfit was easily defeated. That's when I saw saitou pull out a gun and aim at Kenshin. The only problem was, Sanosuke was in his way.

And in a blink of an eye, I ran out in front of Sanosuke yelling his name. "Sanosuke! Move!" And just as Sanosuke looked up, pain shot through my body. I looked down at my chest, where the bullet had entered, the kimono was slowly getting stained with blood. I fell backwards, my mind not registrating what had happened. I hit the ground hard, causing more pain to explode through out my body. Sanosuke had abandoned Kenshin and ran to my side. He wadded up his jacket and vainly tried to stop the bleeding. But it didn't work. He looked up to find that Saitou had ran away. He turned his attention to the three stunned faces. "Somebody call for an ambulance. Quickly!"

Misao fumbled with her cell phone and dailed 9-1-1. Sanosuke looked back down at me, but he was nothing but a blur to my tear filled eyes. I could barely make out the words spilling from his lips. "Oh god, Kaoru. Hold on. Misao is calling for an ambulance right now. You can't die. Please don't leave me, Kaoru. You haven't even taught me long division yet. You can't leave me. I won't let you..."

I raised my hand slowly and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh...I'l be just...just fine. You'll see. The...the ambulance will...come and take me to the...the hospital. And they'll fix me right up. After all I can't die. Not after...what you said to me. Sano...Sanosuke. I love you too. And I'll always...be here for you."

I smiled and felt his lips press to mine, but I didn't have the strength to return the kiss. I barely had the strength to breathe. And very breath was painful. I felt a tear roll down my cheek that wasn't mine. It was then I knew Sanosuke was crying over me. "Oh Sanosuke. Please...don't be sad. Remember...what you said? I'm too...too stuborn to...die." But I knew that was a lie. I knew I was going to die. The last thing I heard was the sound of sirens and Sanosuke's sobs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I was born in a village and raised in the slums. I lost my father and went to school in the city. I returned to the slums to take up my father's place. And I fell in love. With the most outrageous person out there. But I fell in love nonetheless. I also died in the slums.

I'm now immortal and watch the love I won and lost in one day. And I know he knows I'm watching over him...

A/N: Okay wow...I seriously did not mean for Kaoru to die. I had decided to kill of Sanosuke. But I don't know...Well you know the deal read and review. Thankies. . Tattered.


End file.
